Primera vez
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Beth perdió la virginidad con un habitante de la prisión. ¿Quién fue? Temporada 03.


Disclaimer: The Walking Dead no me pertenece.

Título: _Primera vez_

Summary: Beth perdió la virginidad con un habitante de la prisión. ¿Quién fue? S03.

Este fic es un regalo para **GreenIllusions** con motivo de la actividad de amigo invisible del foro **Open! Walkers Inside**, mientras Lara soluciona sus problemas para publicar el regalo suyo. Espero que te guste.

Gracias _Ekhi_ por la ayuda en tiempo real y a _Cass Watson_ por sus opiniones maestras.

* * *

Primera vez

Beth guardó sus prendas recién lavadas y se miró en el espejo. Su cabello seguía tan enredado como el día anterior o peor. Sus ojeras estaban doblemente oscuras. Tenía un incipiente grano en la frente y una mancha de aceite por juguetear con la motocicleta de Daryl entre el pulgar y el índice de la mano izquierda que no podía quitar por nada del mundo.

Aún así aquello no reflejaba lo mal que se sentía por dentro. El hecho de que no le haya vuelto a hablar, el hecho de que ni siquiera la haya saludado o volteado a verla durante todo la duración del desayuno. Y los desayunos eran de verdad largos cuando Rick tenía que hacer anuncios.

Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinarse sin mucha esperanza. Recordó con nostalgia las tardes que le dedicaba a su cabello. Lavarlo, secarlo, los tratamientos capilares infinitos que Maggie traía de la ciudad cada vez que volvía de la universidad y le decía "tienes que probar ésto". Sonriendo con un pomo de colores en una mano y la mochila con sus pertenencias en la otra. Shawn siempre se quejaba de que para él nunca traía regalos.

—¿Beth? —la llamó Glenn dando golpecitos en la pared del pasillo de celdas.

—Estoy aquí —anunció la chica mientras tiraba de su pelo intentando desatar un nudo especialmente grande. Hizo tanta fuerza que el cepillo cayó al suelo, se agachó a recogerlo pero éste ya estaba bajo el resguardo de los finos dedos del coreano. Pequeñas gotas de agua que se escurrieron del cabello de él aterrizaron en su mano y en su antebrazo. Glenn le esquivó la mirada. —Gracias —murmuró ella y tomó el cepillo. —¿Dónde está Maggie?

—¿Maggie? Oh… ¿Maggie? —Se rascaba la cabeza, titubeaba, extrañamente nervioso. —Maggie está en el baño.

—¿Han tenido una pelea? —preguntó de la manera más neutral que pudo.

—No… bueno, ya… ya sabes cómo es —rió Glenn. —Venía a avisarte que la guardia de la tarde la haremos Maggie y yo. Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte. Descansa.

Beth arqueó una ceja.

Lo cierto es que no estaba cansada, estaba agotada. No podía más consigo misma y para cerrar el comienzo de un día perfecto, como frutilla de la torta, él ni siquiera se había molestado en venir a preguntarle cómo se sentía. Si hubiera sabido que era un idiota como todos los demás, no, no se hubiera acostado con él.

—Gracias por avisarme, Glenn. No te preocupes por Maggie, ya se le pasará —prometió volviendo a su tarea.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó él mirando hacia la puerta.

—Mira… no sé qué será lo que hayas hecho… Pero… Maggie te quiere mucho, sea lo que sea, te perdonará. Y lo sabes —dijo y terminó la frase con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Gracias, Beth. Eres una buena amiga.

Se le acercó y le besó la mejilla. Beth no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero para su suerte, Glenn abandonó el lugar mucho antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

Ojalá él fuera como Glenn. Ojalá estuviera allí alcanzándole el cepillo que se le cae. Es que todo lo que le dijo había sido tan bonito…Como una boba había creído cada palabra. No, él no solo no quería ser algo más que un amigo, él no quería ser algo más que un conocido. No quería hablarle, ni siquiera la había saludado.

No entendía por qué le había sucedido aquello. Las buenas personas no hacen cosas así, mucho menos con personas con quienes conviven. O, al menos, eso es lo que Beth pensaba. Y ayer le había dado a entender que le importaba, le importaba mucho.

De repente recordó que Maggie estaba en el baño y decidió que la mejor persona para consultarle algo relacionado a _eso_ era su hermana. Desistió de la idea de desenredar su cabello y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los baños.

Para su desdicha, a mitad de camino debía pasar por las cocinas, donde se encontraban varios habitantes de la prisión preparando el almuerzo. No dudó ni un segundo en hacer ese tramo corriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Varias vueltas más tarde, vislumbró la entrada al baño de mujeres.

—Maggie... —Beth se le acercaba caminando de puntillas, sin saber muy bien por qué. —Maggie...

—¿Sí?

Su hermana estaba cepillándose los dientes y al ver de quién se trataba le devolvió una sonrisa grande y repleta de espuma.

—Pareces un perro rabioso —sonrió Beth cruzándose de brazos. —¿Podemos… podemos hablar? —preguntó acariciándose los costados de los muslos, secándose el sudor de las palmas de las manos.

—Claro... espérame ahí al lado. O entra… —sugirió Maggie. —¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Se me ha olvidado desenredarlo antes de dormir… —explicó con timidez.

Maggie se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y dónde has dormido? ¿En la jungla?

—Pues… —Maggie escupió y se limpió los labios, luego la miró preocupada. —No he dormido. Por eso quiero hablar contigo… de algo…

—¿Beth?

—¿Podemos ir a algún lugar más privado? —preguntó la rubia, las mejillas bastante rojas. Maggie no la había visto así desde que…

—¡¿Beth?! —dijo sorprendida, con los ojos bien abiertos, y la tomó de los antebrazos. Beth desvió la mirada y sonrió incómoda. —Vamos a mi habitación.

El camino hasta la celda que Maggie y Glenn compartían, del brazo de su hermana, atrajo la mirada de varios de los sujetos que estaban pasando el tiempo en la cocina. Entre ellos, él.

—Sólo sé que necesitarás una buena ducha —le dijo palmeándole la espalda y guiñándole un ojo. —Y bienvenida seas a la tierra del pánico a los atrasos menstruales.

—¿Atrasos menstruales?

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Beth empalidecieron. ¿Cómo podía Maggie hablar de algo tan… _personal _en el medio de los pasillos de la prisión?

—Beth...no me mires así —dijo riendo.

—O sea que tú... tú a veces... —su voz era casi inaudible.

—Pasa todo el tiempo. No es tan grave, no pongas esa cara. Te acostumbras. Beth...

—Lo sé. Lo siento —dijo y respiró hondo.

—Está bien. Ya casi llegamos… Oh, ¡Daryl! Te estaba buscando.

Beth se quedó congelada en el tiempo y espacio al verlo. Por supuesto, no lo saludó. Y Daryl tampoco se molestó en hacerlo. Beth no podía imaginarlo no siendo hosco o huidizo, interesándose por alguien, queriendo a alguien… Pero verlo con Judith era diferente. Daryl era con Judith lo que nunca imaginó podría llegar a ser con alguien. La bebé había logrado hacerse un lugar en su corazón y Beth estaba orgullosa de ella por haberlo logrado.

—Hoy no harás guardia. Será mañana. Es para que descanses —aclaró Maggie al ver la actitud de él ante la noticia.

—Bien —respondió escuetamente y se bajó la ballesta del hombro. Luego las miró alternadamente y se perdió rumbo a las cocinas.

Beth suspiró y se acarició la frente. Se sentía con fiebre, enferma. Sólo quería llegar a la cama de Maggie y descansar un poco. Entonces recordó que la guardia de la tarde su hermana la haría con Glenn.

—¿Qué pasó con la guardia de hoy? Creí que Daryl y yo…

—Rick nos apartó luego del desayuno y nos informó que la guardia la haríamos Glenn y yo. La de la noche la harán Daryl y Michonne —explicó Maggie abriendo la puerta de su celda.

—¿Y por qué fue eso? —preguntó Beth entrando y buscando con la mirada la cama de su hermana.

—Para que Daryl y tú descansen. Es una forma de agradecer el trabajo que haces cuidando a Judith y Daryl ha salido a buscar provisiones bastantes días seguidos. Rick teme que eso haga mella en su cuerpo, cómo has visto, supongo, Daryl casi no come.

—Sí… lo noté. Está como… deprimido —reflexionó la rubia acomodando las sábanas, antes de desparramarse en el colchón. Maggie se sentó junto a ella y luego se recostó a su lado, abrazándola por detrás. —Estás segura de que nadie pasará por aquí y nos escuchará, ¿verdad?

—Estoy segura. Para este momento están todos en las cocinas, comiendo. O vigilando el perímetro. Estamos solas.

—Bueno… Lo diré… Lo hice con él.

Maggie sonrió triunfante. Beth se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que siempre te mira más de la cuenta! Siempre te mira, siempre pregunta por ti… ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?

Beth se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos.

—Me dijo la frase favorita de Shawn, esa de James Dean.

—¿La de vive como si fueras a morir hoy? Beth…—dijo su hermana sin creérselo.

—¡Lo sé! ¿Pero cómo supo?, entiendes, ¿cómo lo supo? —cuestionó no sólo a él sino a sí misma por haber caído ante sus palabras y acomodó la almohada debajo de su mejilla, donde pertenece.

—Tal vez fue casualidad… —intentó enhebrar Maggie.

—Y un montón de cosas más. Todas palabras hermosas. Me ha dicho lo que siempre he querido escuchar, ¿está bien?

—¿Qué pasará ahora? No lo sabes…

—Sólo sé que ya no me habla, no me ha mirado, ni siquiera me ha saludado…

—Tal vez… ¿esté ocupado?

—Hoy no hace guardia, ¿recuerdas?

Maggie se quedó callada, sin saber qué más agregar y descansó la cabeza en la nuca de Beth.

—Deberías hablar con él —dijo luego de un rato.

—Lo sé… Iré a buscarlo.

—Primero… Ducha —le dijo levantándose.

—Gracias, Mags. Te saco una toalla.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama. Tomó una toalla rosada, que en realidad, era suya, y volvió a su celda en busca de ropa. Caminó en silencio hasta los baños, procurando no cruzarse con nadie.

—Oye, ¿Beth?

No podía estar pasándole aquello.

—Sí… ¿Rick? Oh… Hola —saludó mirando el suelo, atrayendo hacia sí el bollo de ropa y toalla, como queriendo cubrir su cuerpo de él. Era irónico porque en ese momento estaba completamente vestida. —¿Cómo está Judith?

—Carl me está esperando con ella para pasar un rato con Hershel en el huerto.

Beth volvió a quedarse más pálida que un glaciar. Hershel. _Su _padre. Sólo recordarlo a él y recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior la hacían querer vomitar, disculparse y vomitar. Si su padre se enterara de lo sucedido, probablemente se cortaría la otra pierna para golpearla en la cabeza con ella.

—Me alegro mucho de que pasen tiempo juntos —murmuró.

—Beth… ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el hombre acercándose un poco. Beth se movió del lugar antes de que le tocara el hombro.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Por supuesto que estoy bien.

Intentó no sonar enojada, ni saturada de todo lo que le estaba pasando, de no sonar _cansada_. Harta.

Rick no articuló más palabra y la observó irse, unos pasos, antes de detenerla, tomándola por un brazo.

Beth enrojeció de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Te han dicho que tienes la tarde libre? —preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja.

—Sí. Iba rumbo a la ducha. A _descansar_.

Rick notó la bola de prendas que Beth sostenía frente al pecho y esa vez fue él quien se sonrojó un poco.

—Bien. Te veré por la noche. En la cena. Descansa.

Tras ese corto intercambio de palabras, Beth decidió que lo mejor sería meterse en el baño y no salir de allí nunca. Él nunca volvería a hablar con ella, nunca volvería a besarla, a tocarla como hizo la noche anterior.

Nunca le diría de nuevo esas dulces palabras que provocaron que todo el resto del mundo de igual, que no importe que su padre estuviera a metros, que su hermana y su novio estuvieran del otro lado del pasillo, que no importe absolutamente nada que no fueran él y ella y los cuerpos de ambos encontrándose por primera vez.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando que pensamientos como aquel, momentos como _ese_, aparecieran en su mente. Pero la imagen de él. Alto, fuerte, su sonrisa, sus manos, sus palabras…

Se desvistió y abrió la llave de agua sin mirar si había compañía. Sólo quería sacarse de encima la textura de su piel, la firmeza de sus toques, la sonrisa y el beso en su frente cuando todo terminó.

Absorta en sus pensamientos no notó que alguien a su lado también abría la llave de la ducha y se metía dentro del cubículo de al lado.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó sacándola de sí misma. Sonreía de medio lado mientras se colocaba jabón en el cabello.

Beth casi resbala con la espuma del champú.

—¡Carol! Ay, dios mío… Carol… me asustaste.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la mujer con sinceridad. —No era mi intención. —Tras una pausa eterna volvió a preguntarlo. —¿Quién fue?

—¿Quién fue qué? —preguntó Beth tratando de disimular, poniéndose jabón en las axilas. Por supuesto, dándole la espalda a Carol, aunque ésta no pudiera verla.

—Vamos, Beth. Puedes contarme. Sabes que no le diré a nadie. Y bienvenida oficialmente al mundo de las mujeres.

Beth quiso morir. Que entren en el baño doscientos caminantes y acaben con ella a mordiscos. Carol lo sabía. Evidentemente lo sabía. Maggie debió habérselo dicho a Glenn y Glenn a… todo el mundo.

Tomó la esponja del suelo y comenzó a frotarse los muslos con furia. No pararía hasta sangrar, se dijo a sí misma.

—No sé de qué hablas —ensayó con la calma más temperada que pudo. —Si te refieres a algo de Judith, creo que le faltan algunos años para…

—No hablo de Judith —la interrumpió Carol. Beth creyó notar algo de picardía en su tono al hablar. —Hablo de ti y de… Bueno… tú y no sé quién.

Beth repasó en su mente todas las formas en las que podría enviar a Carol a comer mierda, pero no podía encontrar una manera de decirlo que no fuera grosera, de niña maleducada, pues ella no era una.

Optó por quedarse callada. Y luego cambiar de tema.

—¿Quieres hacer las rondas nocturnas conmigo mañana? —preguntó fingiendo un acento amigable.

Tras un sí de Carol (Beth esperaba que eso no haya sido para aprovechar el silencio y la soledad y atosigarla a preguntas), se vistió y se encaminó hacia su celda. La celda de él. La celda donde le había entregado una de las pocas cosas que conservaba con ella desde hacía años. Su inocencia.

Lo encontró sentado en su catre, afilando unas flechas.

—Hola…

—Hola… —respondió él.

—¿No has salido de aquí en todo el día? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Daryl me pidió que le termine éstas —explicó enseñándole unas plumas de pavo real.

—Son muy amigos… él y tú —comentó con los ojos brillantes.

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Yo cometí un error terrible con él, con su hermano… él me perdonó. Y no sólo eso, me salvó la vida más de una vez. Yo no tengo cómo agradecerle tanto, así que cosas como ésta —dijo señalando las flechas —son lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.

—Déjalas a un lado y escúchame —pidió casi sin aliento. T-Dog la miró a los ojos, esta vez no le esquivó la mirada, esta vez estaba ahí, y no se iría. No si ella podía evitarlo. —Me alegro de que hayas sido tú... —le dijo cubriéndole la mano con las suyas. —De verdad.

—¿No estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó tapándole los dedos con su otra mano. Las flechas de Daryl cayeron y tocaron el suelo sin hacer ruido.

—Lo estuve… Pero ya no lo estoy —respondió Beth y se acercó un poco. No se atrevía a hacerlo, no aún, no se animaba a dar ella el primer paso y a besarlo, aún cuando ese impulso de acercarse y tomar las riendas de la situación había sido ayer la razón de todo lo sucedido. Tras las palabras de él, claro.

Fue él quien la besó y quien la atrajo hacia sí. Fueron los dos quienes decidieron que en ese momento, estaban en el lugar y junto a quien se suponía debían estar.

Ninguno de ellos lo notó, pero la prisión entera estaba del otro lado de los muros, escuchando. Maggie sonrió y tomó la mano de Glenn y le habló en el oído.

—Me siento un poco celosa, ¿sabes? —Glenn, confuso, levantó una ceja. —Ya sabes lo que dicen…Y tú… bueno…

La piel clarísima de Glenn adquirió un tono bordó y Maggie tuvo que morderse un labio para no hacer ruido, antes de besarle la nariz.

Poco a poco, tras intercambiar miradas cómplices, uno a uno, fueron abandonando el pasillo y siguieron con sus tareas. Maggie y Glenn subieron a la torre de vigilancia, Daryl caminó con paso decidido hacia los huertos para ayudar a Rick y a Hershel. Los prisioneros regresaron a su tarea de limpiar las vallas de caminantes y Michonne continuó la tarea de la cena junto a Carol. Todo volvió a la normalidad, como si el día anterior no hubiera sucedido. Y nadie cuestionó la paulatina mudanza de las cosas de Beth hacia la celda contigua a la de T-Dog.

Beth se sorprendió al otro día de que Carol no haya hecho de sus rondas nocturnas un interrogatorio y nunca pudo evitar sonrojarse con los chistes de Maggie acerca de lo afortunada que era por…

**Fin.**


End file.
